The present invention relates to a communications system and in particular, to a system for the integration of a multimedia, secure communications system that includes high quality, real-time, full motion or freeze frame video, full duplex audio, and digital data communications for teleconferencing.
A variety of communications systems have been developed wherein the user has the ability to see and hear information on a real-time basis.
Typically these systems required that the equipment used be specifically that of the system package and did not allow for the interchanging of equipment nor compatibility with existing audio and video equipment already on hand. Also, these systems did not allow real-time, full motion, or freeze frame capabilities without the designation of a full-time or permanent control center to direct or redirect signals to the different locations. Moreover, systems that did allow for multiple direction were often cumbersome and complex requiring extensive training to operate.